A Máscara do Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A guerra chegara ao fim, assim como o casamento de Harry Potter. O Espelho de Ojesed refletia novos desejos para o Sr. Potter e sua amiga Hermione Granger. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, bem como os personagens da saga, não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Posto esta fic sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Máscara del Amor", de Gaiasole; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** O trecho em itálico é um flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>A MÁSCARA DO AMOR<strong>

Hermione sorriu com tristeza ao ver Harry entrar em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia, o mago teve de dar uma grande quantidade de cumprimentos, antes de poder chegar em frente ao seu escritório e cumprimentar a sua amiga com fingida inocência. A aparência de seu amigo era tão desastrosa como sempre, os cabelos desgrenhados tentando cobrir a cicatriz em forma de raio, os óculos de cristal quebrados do lado direito e uma máscara de felicidade, esta, que o herói interpretava já por costume.

- Olá, Mione - foi o cumprimento desinibido do principal Auror do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra.

- Estou surpresa com a sua pontualidade, Sr. Potter, mais um pouco e as pessoas em meu escritório teriam ouvido o meu estômago roncar, algo impensável para uma funcionária de alto cargo - zombou Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto - Vamos ?

Serem heróis de guerra era algo que atraía atenção demais tanto para Harry Potter quanto para Hermione Weasley, Nenhum dos dois havia se acostumado aos olhares e aos comentários ao redor deles. Para Harry era ainda pior, porque nunca faltava alguém pedindo para tirar uma foto ou por um autógrafo em cada uma das vezes, quando tentara tomar normalmente um café da manhã, havia sido desastroso; foram três quilos perdidos antes que ele pudesse encontrar Hermione comendo sozinha em um quarto semi-escondido do Ministério, e juntar-se a ela naquele local para dar-se ao luxo de ter um mínimo de privacidade e um ansiado e tranqüilo café da manhã.

- Eu tenho um sanduíche - disse Hermione, quando eles chegaram ao quarto - Bolachas, suco e doces; por que tenho doces ?

- Pelo menos você tem mais do que eu - Harry tirou os óculos e estendeu-os a ela, que pronunciou o _Oculus Reparo_ em voz baixa; ela fixou o seu olhar, procurando por alguma imperfeição.

- Você discutiu com Ginny mais uma vez ?

- Saí tão aborrecido que deixei o café da manhã em cima do balcão, nem em sonhos eu estou pensando em ir ao refeitório. Da última vez, um mago responsável por assuntos internos fez um escândalo ao me ver.

Hermione sorriu ao lembrar-se do incidente, a insistência daquele mago em apertar a mão de Harry havia sido estranha. Devolveu os óculos ao dono, e, sem muita dificuldade, mexeu a varinha para partir o sanduíche que ela carregava pela metade, e dar uma delas a Harry, e ficar com a outra para si mesma.

- Podemos considerá-lo como um lanche - disse ela, não muito convencida, ao ver o quão pouco ela aproveitava a comida naquele momento. Seu rosto confuso arrancou uma risada do amigo.

- Olhe para nós dois, Hermione, o chefe dos Aurores e uma importante funcionária do Ministério dividindo apenas um pouco de sanduíche. O quão absurdos nós parecemos agora ?

- Se você não quer, me dê - disse ela, tentando furtá-lo, ele mexeu-se rapidamente e deu uma mordida na peculiar iguaria, que, com outra mordida, reduzira-se a nada. A imagem provocou as risadas de Hermione, e Harry teve de fazer um grande esforço para não se engasgar.

Ele terminou rapidamente a sua metade e sentiu o incômodo por ainda estar com fome. Com certa resignação, viu Hermione comer com sua calma habitual, recordou as refeições no Salão Principal, ele e Ron devorando a comida às pressas, o ruivo quase sempre se engasgando em sua pressa para comer, Harry pegando um pãozinho enquanto comentava com Simas sobre as últimas estatísticas de Quadribol, e, ao afastar a vista, via Hermione com tempo de sobra para escolher a sua comida, e, sob o seu braço, ver o jornal _Profeta Diário_ dobrado pela metade, esperando para ser lido por ela. Um sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta dele.

- Por que você não come algumas bolachas ?

Ele aceitou a oferta, olhando para Hermione com o que ela classificaria como um olhar estranho.

- Você quer falar sobre a briga com Ginny ?

- Não - respondeu ele, andando pelo quarto, sem desgrudar o olhar dela - Por que não saímos do trabalho e vamos comer em algum lugar ?

- Harry Potter, você sabe que eu nunca deixaria o trabalho, e...

- Tampouco as aulas, as lutas contra os Comensais e as suas obrigações - interrompeu-a o moreno - Mas tudo isso você já fez por minha causa, não é verdade ?

- Era outra época - disse ela, passando uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha.

- Então, vai ser melhor nós animarmos os novos tempos - disse Harry, segurando-a pela mão, antes que ela pudesse evitar.

O castanho e o verde chegaram a um entendimento. Um suco, algumas bolachas e o que restava de um sanduíche foram esquecidos no quarto. A máscara de felicidade do casamento começava a se quebrar, e o Espelho de Ojesed refletia novos desejos para o Sr. Potter.

Muddy Walters e sua _"Got My Brand On You"_ era ouvido bem baixinho, Harry reconhecia a voz gospel, e após olhar para Hermione, percebeu que ela também estava aproveitando a coincidência por ouvir aquela exata canção, ao entrarem em um bar; depois de fugirem do trabalho e de terem comido algo não muito saudável, ele quisera beber uma cerveja , ela tinha se recusado a princípio, mas um olhar de Harry Potter convencera-a a ir à guerra. Tal como no passado.

- O que desejam ? - perguntou o homem por trás do balcão.

- Duas cervejas - respondeu Harry.

Os copos foram servidos rapidamente, e Harry levou-os até uma mesa. Hermione sentou-se em frente a ele, e olhou boquiaberta como ele bebia uma boa porção do líquido cor de âmbar com um estranho prazer, ele percebeu e encolheu os ombros. Mas foi a vez de dele se surpreender quando a própria Hermione imitou o seu gesto, para depois formar uma covinha em sua bochecha.

- Parece que eu sempre lhe corrompo - comentou ele, olhando ao seu redor, o bar trouxa estava começando a lotar - Você é a única pessoa do mundo mágico com quem eu posso dividir em Londres com outro tipo de magia que não precise de palavras em latim ou de movimentos com o pulso.

- Eu também gosto de vagar por essa Londres - disse ela, e sem querer pensou em Ron e em todas as vezes em que ela o convidara para conhecer aquela Londres, apenas para receber uma recusa - Você vai me contar ou não sobre o seu problema com Ginny ?

- A mesma coisa de sempre, eu preciso fazer uma viagem até o País de Gales para investigar uma nova seita do estilo de Voldemort, mas minha esposa acha que eu estou pegando muitas missões para sair de casa na primeira oportunidade.

- E é verdade ? - ela não se perturbou com a expressão ofendida dele - Eu tenho ouvido rumores sobre o chefe dos Aurores e de sua tentativa de matar-se no trabalho.

- Eu pareço tão mal assim ? Não precisa responder.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. A música continuou a tocar, e Harry lembrou-se porque aquela música trouxera-lhe nada mais do que boas lembranças ao entrarem, era uma das muitas músicas que ele havia dançado com Hermione, na época em que ficaram a sós no acampamento, em plena guerra, quando procuravam por programas de rádio apócrifos que lhes informassem a respeito de Voldemort. Ela havia parado em uma estação de _blues_ e jazz, músicas que pareciam recriar os cenários da guerra que ainda provocava-lhe pesadelos, à noite.

- Você ainda sonha ? - ele perguntou.

- Todas as noites, pesadelos sangrentos - revelou ela, e, por sobre a mesa, segurou a mão de Harry, seus dedos se entrelaçaram, Hermione baixou a cabeça sem perceber que seu companheiro parecia absorto em sua imagem, em seu toque e no fugaz rastro de perfume dela, que ele conhecia. Um cheiro tão familiar como os sentimentos que ela despertava.

A cerveja acabou e eles saíram para a fria Londres, ainda de mãos dadas, ela dizia algo que ele não entendia, absorto como estava no movimento de seus lábios, nas bochechas avermelhadas. Ele parou abruptamente e empurrou-a contra a parede, sem dar atenção às queixas de alguns transeuntes. Ele colocou ambas as mãos em seu rosto sem dizer nenhuma palavra, foi a inclinação dela que o impulsionou para um beijo, a encontrar-se novamente com um segredo do passado. As regras do segredo apagavam-se a cada carícia e a cada beijo de dois amantes de Londres.

Já era noite alta quando a respiração agitada dele e a força com que seu coração batia, que começava a doer, dentro de seu peito, deixavam claro que havia acontecido novamente, ele havia tido um sonho, dormir tranqüilamente por uma noite inteira era um privilégio que raramente ele tinha. O herói do mundo mágico sempre acordava molhado de suor, antes de perceber que encontrava-se em um quarto escuro, às vezes em sua casa, muitas outras no Ministério, e algumas, em um quarto, em algum outro lugar.

O sobressalto em seu peito causava-lhe dor, por isso preferiu deitar-se novamente, tentando lembrar-se do que havia sonhado, e sentiu nervosismo quando reviu tudo em sua mente; os gritos, a imagem e o seu total atordoamento, pelos gritos de Hermione sendo atacada por Bellatrix Lestrange era um de seus pesadelos recorrente, um dos mais dolorosos. Mas na guerra nem tudo havia sido dor, em sua mente ainda existia um quarto escuro, um segredo guardado por dois amigos, que durante uma cruel guerra, haviam encontrado consolo entre carícias, beijos e algo mais... um do outro.

Como havia acontecido ? De modo inesperado, ou pelo menos fora o que dissera a si mesmo, quando ainda era pouco mais do que um garoto.

_- Harry, acho que hoje nós vamos ter de nos contentar com o que restou do jantar de ontem - Hermione tinha dito, quando ambos estavam na tenda._

_- Gostaria de protestar - disse ele, tentando procurar o programa de rádio e escutar alguma voz conhecida de alguém da Ordem - Por que não tentamos nos aproximar da cidade e comprar algo ?_

_- Porque neste momento você é o mago mais procurado do mundo. Não é irônico estar em pleno campo e sentir-se asfixiado ?_

_Harry não teve coragem para refutá-la. Ron tinha ido embora recentemente, os dias sem notícias e uma procura infrutífera pelas Horcruxes começara a cobrar o seu pedágio com Hermione, ele havia vivido tempo demais com os Dursley, e, infelizmente, tinha de admitir que ele estava acostumado a ambientes opressivos._

_- Vamos sair daqui._

_- Não podemos sair ! - disse ela, virando o rosto para ver a seriedade de seu amigo, e percebeu que ele não fizera uma sugestão._

_O medo dela, quando começaram a afastar-se do local em que eles tinham acampado era quase motivo de riso, o moreno não conseguiu conter o seu sorriso ao vê-la dar dois passos de modo temeroso, Hermione não percebeu, concentrada como estava em não ver-se repentinamente assediada por Comensais da Morte. Ele suspirou e prendeu o seu braço ao dela, fazendo-a se apressar._

_Eles caminharam por aproximadamente uma hora, com os rostos cobertos por capuzes, o frio não era forte demais, e foi ele quem percebeu que ambos haviam entrado em uma pequena aldeia em Dorset._

_- Alguma vez você já tinha imaginado atravessar toda a Inglaterra deste modo ?_

_- Eu nunca me atrevi a sonhar demais - disse Harry - Não com a vida que tive._

_- Ultimamente, eu tenho feito muitas perguntas a mim mesma._

_- Sobre o quê ?_

_- Bem, primeiro, sobre meus pais, depois, sobre as pessoas da Ordem, outras vezes, sobre onde nós podemos encontrar as Horcruxes, e, finalmente, me pergunto sobre você._

_- Sobre mim ? - os olhos verdes tornaram-se interessados - O que é que você se pergunta ?_

_- Eu... - a castanha desviou o olhar, e em seguida percebeu dois homens aproximando-se deles._

_- Tudo bem - Harry sussurrou, abraçando o corpo dela contra o seu, o mago que havia dentro dele começou a murmurar um feitiço que lhes daria tempo suficiente para correr, caso fossem homens de Voldemort, ela tremia sob o seu toque, os lábios de Harry pronunciavam em voz baixa o feitiço, os homens olharam para eles, mas passaram por eles sem olharem para trás - Não eram magos - ele respirou, aliviado, e ela também - Talvez sua pergunta sobre mim seja sobre em que momento eu vou causar a nossa morte, não ?_

_Ela levantou os olhos para o céu e apenas conseguiu sorrir, não passaram muito tempo na aldeia, só o suficiente para abastecerem-se de comida, e, depois, procurarem um novo local para acampar, as noites em Dorset tinham o curioso registro de que era possível de se ouvir o barulho do mar._

_- Você quer ir nadar ?_

_- Não gostaria de morrer de hipotermia - disse Hermione, que acabara de tomar banho e sentara-se ao lado de Harry, que havia deixado o rádio em paz, e estava sentado em frente a uma fogueira improvisada tentando ler os "Contos de Beedle, o Bardo", o livro mais divertido que ela levava, ou melhor, o único que não era tão aborrecido._

_- Não entendo porque ler estas histórias para as crianças, uma delas fala sobre a morte. _

_- Eu sei - disse ela, sonolenta - Sobre gigantes, ogros, e outras coisas monstruosas, tinha também sobre isso ?_

_- Como não... - sentiu o peso dela por sobre seus ombros, como em outras noites, e ficou mais sossegado._

Agora, naquele quarto escuro, e depois do pesadelo, lembrava-se de tê-la coberto com um cobertor, segurando-se à sua mão, como se nela estivesse pendurada a salvação em meio à guerra, mas depois de seu pesadelo, não tinha mão para segurar; havia ido beber uma cerveja com ela, depois de tê-la convencido a ir embora do Ministério, e percebia que a escuridão não podia esconder o que ele ainda sentia por Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>- Nós os capturamos, senhor.<p>

- Levem-nos à sala de interrogação, e deixem que Rothfuss se encarregue deles - disse o chefe dos Aurores.

- Sim, senhor - o homem olhou um pouco mais para a lenda Harry Potter antes de fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Harry olhou para o horizonte antes de decidir o local no qual aparatar, o efeito do feitiço foi instantâneo, e ele apareceu no meio da sala de Hermione, o local era um perfeito lar inglês, com lareira e tudo; como chefe dos Aurores, tinha terminado de fazer outro trabalho impecável.

- Pensei ter ouvido algo - disse ela, vendo-o em frente ao fogo da lareira - Eu estava preparando chá.

- E lendo um livro - disse ele, vendo no sofá um volumoso livro de magia e alquimia, Volume 1.

- Você vai ficar ? - a castanha sorriu ao vê-lo assentir - Agora você voltou.

Harry tirou o seu casaco, e, bocejando, sentou-se no sofá. Um caso de cinco meses enfim fora concluído. Hermione ficaria contente, uma vez que ela tinha estado no caso tanto quanto ele, ainda que, de sua participação, apenas ele soubesse. Ele dividia os seus pensamentos com ela, seus medos e até mesmo seus casos, sua própria esposa jamais havia prestado atenção nele, e seus filhos estavam em Hogwarts, preparando-se para seguirem as suas próprias vidas.

As conversas com Hermione estendiam-se por toda a noite ou por todo o dia, e, embora nos últimos meses as suas atividades se estendessem a algo mais do que uma conversa, havia acontecido de modo natural, depois de muito ressentimento de cada um deles com seus casamentos, e as constantes decepções; Harry não sabia explicar o que havia acontecido com os planos que ele estabelecera para o seu futuro, mas agora a única e presente realidade atendia pelo nome de Hermione.

- Eu trouxe chá e um pouco de bolo para você - disse ela, entrando com uma bandeja e um sorriso que apagou o cansaço de Harry.

Nos domínios dela, o herói e chefe dos Aurores Harry Potter era apenas uma criança. As horas passaram-se, e Hermione ocupou-se com sua correspondência, terminou de ler a mensagem cujo remetente era sua filha, deixou o pergaminho ao lado de outro, amassado, que pertencia a Hugo, ela suspeitava que seu filho tivera um novo problema com algum aluno, e o nervosismo fizera com que ele amassasse a mensagem até quase não deixá-la legível. Conhecia seus filhos com a mesma precisão que um alquimista sabia das quantidades exatas para transformar o pó em pedras preciosas.

Sabia que tinha de lhe confessar que seu pai, há pouco mais de um ano, havia deixado de morar com ela, ou que as briga entre ambos havia piorado quando os filhos entraram em Hogwarts, as falhas em seu casamento eram tantas, e algumas tão absurdas, que ela acabara por cansar-se de tudo aquilo. Não tinha sido complicado ceder aos encantos de Harry uma segunda vez, com o passar do tempo, ela já não se preocupava se as pessoas ao seu redor se sentissem aparentemente ofendidas com a traição de ambos. Quantas vezes ela não havia cedido e aberto mão de tudo para agradar aos outros ?

Na manhã seguinte, ouviu o inconfundível ruído da aparatação, próximo ao seu escritório; sorriu, satisfeita, ao ver a imagem do moreno de olhos verdes com a qual sonhava a cada noite, desde que havia percebido que era ele, e mais ninguém, o maior motivo para que ela se alegrasse por ter sobrevivido a uma guerra.

- Olá, Mione - foi o cumprimento de Harry Potter.

As sombras, as mulheres e os segredos revelados apenas na escuridão começavam a tornar-se mais inquietos.

* * *

><p><em>Sentou-se em frente a Catherine, que tem o olhar fixo nele, como se tivesse medo que desaparecesse se a tocasse..<em>.

Hermione fechou o livro de um só golpe, de todos os romances que ela poderia ter escolhido para ler, ela havia escolhido a complicada história na qual Heathcliff era o protagonista, o complexo Heathcliff, sempre sofrendo por ser órfão, apaixonado por uma mulher que preferira a riqueza, mas tampouco quisera abandonar a paixão desesperada que sentia por ele. Uma história trágica, a história de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_.

- Hermione, já faz algum tempo que eu estou falando com você - disse Harry, tirando-lhe o livro das mãos.

- Harry, você teria gostado de ter uma irmã adotiva como Heathcliff ?

- Durante uma época, considerei você como essa irmã adotiva, Hermione - os olhos verdes dele brilharam ao notar que ele havia conseguido desconcertá-la - Até que eu percebi que preferia beijar você de que continuar a lhe tratar de modo fraternal.

- Harry ! Você faz isso parecer algo escandaloso.

- É o que é, Mione.

Ele segurou-lhe o rosto e roçou primeiro os seus lábios, depois puxou o seu braço e começou a beijá-la até fazê-la se esquecer de Heathcliff. Tiveram de se despedir quando ele lembrou-se de que tinha trabalho a fazer, e foi apenas à tarde que voltou a se encontrar com ela.

- Acabei de ver Malfoy.

Apesar da agitação no Ministério, Hermione conseguiu ouvir Harry perfeitamente, e a mente do loiro veio à sua mente, depois da guerra, havia considerado Malfoy como uma espécie de _anjo caído_, embora, claro, a idéia pudesse soar estranha em sua mente, a realidade dos últimos anos fizera o loiro tornar-se outra pessoa.

Mas todos não haviam mudado ? Ela nunca tinha imaginado a si mesma pensando em Harry de modo amoroso, e ele tampouco via a si mesmo como herói, mesmo se o fosse; a admiração das pessoas podia tornar-se algo violento se alguém viesse a saber que, depois do trabalho, era nos braços dela que Harry encontrava o refúgio e o consolo que procurava.

- Você o cumprimentou ? - ela sorriu por causa da careta de Harry - Devia cumprimentá-lo, afinal ele foi o seu maior inimigo durante muito tempo.

- Ah, sim ? Gostaria que você me dissesse quem é o meu inimigo, agora.

- O nosso segredo - Hermione segurou a mão de Harry e levou-a até o seu rosto - Este é o nosso maior inimigo, agora.

Ele assentiu e limitou-se a abraçá-la, temendo o dia em que o segredo explodisse nas mãos de ambos, e se tornasse um anjo caído, um dos muitos que havia. Ele estava perfeitamente consciente que a idéia de vida idílica que os outros tinham a respeito dele era um rótulo que não combinava nada com a sua infância havia sido pouco menos de que um inferno, a adolescência tivera compensações, como seus amigos, mas quando acreditara que a vida adulta seria a melhor de todas as etapas, havia se encontrado em ponto morto com uma esposa que lhe exigia atenção, mas que nunca tinha tempo para recebê-la, um melhor amigo que nunca havia superado sua antiga amargura, e, finalmente, seus filhos, aos quais amava, mas que cada vez mais procuravam estarem desassociados de um nome tão pesado e carregado de lendas como o de Harry Potter.

Ele era mundialmente famoso, uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo mágico, e, mesmo agora, as mulheres viam-no extremamente atraente. Mesmo assim, quando ele respondia com sinceridade sobre como se sentia, a resposta era firme: "Sou profundamente infeliz". Os repórteres riam e atribuíam isso a uma brincadeira, ele continuava com o jogo, e novamente o círculo vicioso de continuar a fingir seguia o seu curso.

- Você acredita em mim ? - perguntou Harry - Acredita quando eu digo que não sou feliz ?

- Acredito em você - respondeu ela - Mas, então, o que você está fazendo aqui ?

- Engano a mim mesmo, a você, e consigo acreditar que estou mentindo quando respondo aos repórteres.

Hermione sorriu com a resposta, e, depois de um roçar de lábios, viu sorrir ao seu melhor amigo, seu amante, seu herói de sobrenome Potter. Podiam mentir e criar _ruínas circulares _nas quais ambos apenas permaneciam sustentando uma mentira, da porta para dentro.

* * *

><p>- Eu quero o divórcio.<p>

- Você o terá - respondeu Hermione ao pedido de Ron.

Não havia raiva em sua voz até o último momento, quando saiu do refeitório, deixando Ron a sós; a calma entre ambos havia sido, até certo ponto, decepcionante, era muito diferente de sua época de Hogwarts. As discussões, a princípio, haviam sido estimulantes no relacionamento, mas, com o passar dos anos, o desgaste com cada briga deixava-os em um estado crítico, com stress, e que as conversas conseguiam resolver, mas até mesmo estas haviam tornado-se, por fim, ineficazes.

Hermione chegou à casa na qual, até então, havia morado com Ron, lembrou-se das tentativas, tanto dele quanto dela, de interessarem-se pelos gostos um do outro, mas sempre terminavam frustrados por não se entenderem, os interesses de seu, agora, ex, e ele nunca conseguiu superar o fato de ela se interessar mais por um livro de que por sua companhia. Cada quarto daqueles tinha _vozes em um quarto assombrado,_ que contavam histórias das quais ela já não queria se lembrar.

- Como foi ?

- Harry ! - ela não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao vê-lo sair da cozinha com um avental de cores extravagantes - Ah, correu tudo como nós esperávamos. O que você estava fazendo ?

- Estava preparando o jantar para você - Harry voltou à cozinha, seguido por Hermione - O que você acha de meus progressos culinários ?

- Uma salada ? - ela fez uma careta e depois riu - Seus progressos têm sido um pouco pobres, Sr. Potter.

- Me desculpe, Professora Granger, você teria a honra ? - ele riu e circundou a cintura da castanha com os braços - Se você me ajudar, eu lhe prometo uma sobremesa repleta de beijos. O que você acha ?

O sorriso dela denunciava o quanto lhe satisfazia o acordo com o Sr. Potter. Nenhum dos dois importou-e por chagar tarde ao trabalho no dia seguinte, Harry não conseguira deixar de sorrir quando Hermione comentara com ele que, naquele dia, uma nova pessoa tinha tentado investigar o seu melhor amigo, sobre o nome da mulher que havia afastado o herói de guerra de seu apático casamento. Ambos sabiam que era inevitável que aquilo acontecesse, mas as conseqüências tornavam-se pouco importantes quando os olhos castanhos e verdes encontravam-se em um quarto às escuras para pronunciarem palavras de amor. Harry não se animou a voltar para sua casa até o dia seguinte, relutante em deixar Hermione.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia.<p>

O cumprimento era impessoal, dito em um tom frio por um Harry quase desconhecido, era o mesmo cumprimento que havia dado à sua esposa nos últimos anos, desde que havia percebido que ela se apaixonara pelo herói que derrotara Voldemort, pelo Menino-que-Sobreviveu para participar de batalhas que ele não havia desejado. Ser a esposa de alguém admirado por uma fama manchada pelo sangue era melhor do que ser a esposa de um homem que durante toda a vida havia sentido que não pertencia a nenhuma família, a nenhum lugar, e muito menos a alguém.

Às vezes, ele se perguntava se ela amava apenas ao homem perfeito de sua imaginação, um de alto padrão que não tinha nada a ver com a imagem deselegante que Harry Potter via a cada manhã, em seu espelho. A distância de Ginny já não lhe importava, além do cumprimento que lhe dava todas as manhãs, não tinha nada em comum com ela. Não como tinha com Hermione.

Hermione o conhecia, sabia ler o seu ânimo ou o seu silêncio, com ela as palavras eram naturais, e só precisava entrelaçar as mãos entre as dela para sentir que pertencia a um lugar e a uma pessoa à qual amaria até o seu último suspiro.

"Ela significava um pouco de Sol na água fria, sempre que todos pensavam em mim como Harry Potter, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, o rapaz que venceu o Lord das Trevas, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que todo problema, cada batalha, cada novo mistério e o temor que me envolvia diante do desconhecido, tudo fora sempre superado com o apoio dela, a jovem por trás do livro que conhecia cada problema e era a resposta para minha própria vida, a vida inteira esperando por ela, sonhando com ela, e ainda assim, eu tinha demorado muito para perceber que a garota perfeita tinha o nome dela, que em seus olhos castanhos eu encontrava as respostas para muitas perguntas, e que era a mão dela que eu desejava segurar pelo resto da minha vida. Minha companheira, minha amiga que eu sempre procurava, em meio à escuridão".

Com o passar do tempo, as mudanças em Harry haviam sido poucos perceptíveis, para os olhos que não fossem os de Hermione; ela havia crescido com ele, e, do mesmo modo, havia seguido o caminho da guerra, nem mesmo ela tinha chegado a adivinhar o quão profundamente amava o rapaz de óculos. Não havia percebido que a pessoa pela qual sempre procurara era Harry, o mago de olhos verdes que sempre oferecia um tímido sorriso quando alguém corria até ele para pedir-lhe um autógrafo, o famoso mago que era incapaz de sustentar o olhar de outra garota, mas, ao invés disso, procurava com um toque de desespero o olhar dela, Quantas alcunhas tinham colocado nele, ao longo dos anos ? Títulos como amigos, companheiros, e, ao final, a confissão de que eram o amor um do outro e que seria assim pelo restante da eternidade.

O relacionamento de ambos sempre estivera próximo da dança da morte, uma dança que havia existido entre eles desde o primeiro momento, os primeiros acordes haviam tocado quando, com escassos onze anos, o Sr. Harry Potter havia se esbarrado com a petulante Srta. Granger. A melodia seguira um ritmo cadenciado até o primeiro baile da escola, quando percebeu que a senhorita dentro daquele belo vestido era preciosa, e que ele não podia evitar perguntar-se porque eles eram apenas amigos. O ápice chegou quando, na intimidade provocada pela guerra, ele havia dançado com ela e beijado-a pela primeira vez, iniciando uma história omitida de qualquer espectador curioso. Eram amigos, mas, a sós, eram totalmente o mundo um do outro, e o desfecho estava se aproximando para ambos; quando o segredo fosse revelado, a dança chegaria ao seu final.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter se divorcia.<strong>

_Profeta Diário_

A notícia havia sido o maior êxito de Rita Skeeter em muitos anos, a jornalista mal conseguia acreditar em sua boa sorte quando pudera publicar, enfim, um segredo guardado a sete chaves: Harry Potter tinha se separado de sua esposa. A loira não tinha idéia do motivo, e, aliás, ninguém saberia, a não ser dali a três meses, quando _repentinamente, um beijo_ havia chocado o Ministério da Magia, o beijo fora protagonizado pelo chefe dos Aurores e uma importante funcionária do departamento.

Todos tinham as suas próprias opiniões, mas Harry nunca ouviu ninguém, a única pessoa a quem ele ouvia era Hermione, só o que lhe importava era ter aquela mulher em seus braços, beijando-a, amando-a, com a paixão que estava adormecida nele há bastante tempo. Os suspiros carregavam o seu nome, as marcas de seus beijos eram testemunhas de quanto os amantes apreciavam estar juntos. Quando os boatos começaram a acalmar, o herói de guerra surpreendeu novamente quando fugiu com ela, depois que uma pessoa vira um misterioso anel, que logo seria entregue à futura Sra. Potter.

**FIM **

* * *

><p><strong>NT 3: **A oitava fic de Harry Potter que eu posto aqui, e a sexta tradução. E, para ser sincero, foi uma fic que eu adorei traduzir.

Gostaram dela ? Se sim... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
